Sandstorm
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: The venom of the Suna Fly is regarded as a potent aphrodisiac. Once bitten you are never twice shy. On a mission, Sakura stumbles over a nest of them, right before she stumbles over Gaara.


Written for all you sand lovers (Zelha) out there. I hope you enjoy this little bit of sand in your panties. I would also like to thank Slinky for her help. ilu bb!

* * *

Pushing back her damp cloak Sakura wondered again how the people of Suna stayed cool in this heat. Roasting was better than burning she supposed. The water in her canteen was warmer than her own spit. Inspecting her slick arm she saw that it was now covered with small red bites that held out against her creams. A large 'crack' was swallowed by the desert as Sakura slapped yet another another flying insect that bit her.

Healing her arms while still on her way to Suna wouldn't be the best use of chakra. This was her first solo mission and she was determined for nothing to go wrong and she needed her chakra ready for defense. Sakura squared her shoulders and used more force in her walking. Gaara would find nothing amiss with this leaf kunoichi. She was half way there and a soft bed was the goal she pictured in her mind to keep her sane.

"Good afternoon Sakura."

Instantly on the alert, kunai in hand, Sakura looked to her left and saw Gaara standing before her, arms folded, staring apathetically at her. So much for proving herself if he could just appear without warning like that.

"Kazakage-sama!" Sakura flicked the knife back into her pouch and bowed.

"Come with me." Gaara turned and started walking off to her right.

She started to follow, "Are you sure? Suna's in the this direction isn't it?"

"There is a storm coming. I want to be closer to the rocks for shelter."

Sakura looked around and saw waves of heat everywhere she turned, nothing much except for a small rock formation. "A little rain couldn't hurt anything could it?"

Gaara turned back to Sakura, "It is a sand storm. We need to seek shelter now."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as he turned his back to her once more. Reaching into her pouch she flung a kunai straight at the base of his neck. Time seemed to slow as the kunai flew to it's target. Sand swirled up from beneath her feet to block the on coming attack. Pushing her suspicion down at the appearance of Gaara's sand shield Sakura silently continued to follow him while the sun continued to bare down, even more irritated that he didn't even both remarking on the attack.

By the time they arrived at the rock outcropping Sakura could hear what she thought was thunder in the distance. It was steadily growing louder, she knew it would soon be a great roaring noise. It vibrated in through her skull, making the small headache slowly build into a larger one. She waited for Gaara to speak. The rocks were flat, there was no real place for any sort of shelter that she could see.

He stepped onto one of the larger flatter boulders and motioned for Sakura to join him.

Sakura dropped her gear pack and crouched down. "Gaara we're gonna get killed if we stay right here. We could have tried to make a run for it to Suna." Being able to stop and rest for a moment was already taking it's toll on Sakura. Her muscles were heavy and her body on fire from the inside out. Her knees cracked against the stone painfully as the effort to crouch became too much.

Blinking around she saw Gaara's impenetrable defense come up over both of them, creating a shelter of sand. "The stone underneath will insure that we do not shift in the storm. I will be able to tell when it is safe to come out. Rest now it will be some time until we are able to leave."

Sakura leaned on the circular wall, trying to get her comfortable. The sand wall shifted softly at her back, supporting it. Closing her eyes she scanned her body. Fever, muscle ache, tension. There was something going on with her body. She eased her aches and chased away the tension, but the fever remained. She found trace amounts of a foreign substance in her blood stream. Pulling herself out of the trance she opened her eyes to see that Gaara had placed glowing stones in the center of their little room, the shadows somehow made his eyes seem more severe than seemed to see into her soul.

Glad to be out of the sun Sakura shook off her silly thoughts and stripped her outer cloak off throwing it on top of her pack, exposing her arms to the light. The damn insects had made a feast on her. She bet that was the foreign substance in her blood stream. The throbbing returned to her head and her body temperature spiked once more.

"How many times were you bitten?" Gaara stared at her arms.

Sakura started stripping off her shoes, her limbs felt so heavy. "Enough that they're making me sick. My body is already processing the venom I should be fine soon."

So intent on removing her shoe Sakura missed the mild look of alarm on Gaara's face.

Feet free of their constraints she extended them out and wiggled her toes, giggling. The cool stone felt good under her feet. Encouraged by the sensation she started unzipping her blouse. If it felt that good on her feet, how would it feel against her back? Spurred on by the idea Sakura kept taking off her clothes until she lay nude, sprawled out on the stone.

The sensation of the light covering of sand against her back made Sakura's body go haywire. Bending her arm she placed it behind her head and looked over at Gaara who was watching her with an almost blank expression on his face.

"I just took off all of my clothes didn't I?" Sakura scrunched her face up but couldn't find it in herself to cover up at all, there was no feeling of shame, yet she knew that she should be feeling slightly alarmed.

"You have been bitten by a Suna fly. From the looks of the bites I saw earlier you were bitten by a nest. If I did not know of your medical skills I might have been surprised to see that you lasted as long as you did." Gaara's eyes never left hers. "Some people enjoy the entertainment value of the insects effects."

Shifting once more, Sakura brought her hands up for inspection. They were sandy. The sand tickled between her fingers so she ran her hands and the sand down the front of her body, arching wantonly as her nipples puckered underneath her rough touch. "It feels so good." Sakura looked at Gaara who had continued to stare blankly at her, emotions controlled as always. Her eyes fell to his hands and though the thought horrified her she couldn't help but wonder what they'd feel like on her skin.

As soon as she had the thought, Sakura had already gotten to her knees and crawled her way across the almost non-existent distance between them.

His clothes bunched in her hands and she felt hard muscle beneath that. Like a cat Sakura curled up onto him, knees astride his, her chest pressing into his chest and her arms curled up around his neck. Laying her cheek against his shoulder she inhaled the spicy warm scent of the man under her.

Her mouth watered as she wanted to taste the same spicy scent on her tongue. Like the feline she was mimicking currently, she leaned forward and licked Gaara's neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. "No sand armour?"

"I did not think I had anything to fear from you."

"You still don't. At least I don't think so." Sakura's hand found Gaara's and lifted it so that it lay on a breast. "I'm pretty sure that I'm trying to get you to molest me though. I might be sorry, but it just feels so good." She reached out to pull his other hand up and place it on her other breast.

"Could you squeeze them please? And perhaps pinch my nipples." Sakura looked at Gaara who's throat seemed to be having a seizure.

"You are not in complete control of your body, you need to fight it." Gaara's words were betrayed by the lack of command in his voice.

"Don't you want to touch me?" Sakura moved her hands over his, delighting when they tightened by themselves. "Oh Please, that feels good. Pinching them would make it feel even better."

She bounced slightly when he didn't move, pushing her chest against his, trapping their hands between their bodies. This brought Gaara's face closer, Sakura wondered if his sun-cracked lips tasted as good as his skin had. Glancing up into his eyes, she halted.

She was so close she could see the broken flecks of Jade in his eyes that were wide open, like a startled animal.

"Are you scared of me?" Her moist breath bounced off of his face and back onto hers.

His eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth pursed, giving Sakura the answer.

He'd probably never been this close to a woman before, naked or no. While he wasn't feared as he used to be, how many women had sought after him for more than being the Kazekage?

Her flesh had been hot before, but the lazy heat that had been simmering between her legs exploded with wetness that leaked down her legs and onto Gaara's clothing. Sakura took an unsteady breath, inhaling the scent of her own desire and closed the distance between their lips and pressed their mouths together gently.

"Take me Gaara."

"You are under the effects of the venom of the Suna Fly, you are not in full control of your capacities." His nostrils flared as he spoke, a slight tremble in his body belayed his words.

Her head darted to his ear, whispering directly into it, relishing the way his hair tickled her face. "I want you. Right now, I can't make promises of later. I can promise you that you'll be the only one in my head while we do this. That your name will be the one that spills from my lips as you thrust deeply into me. Without reservation or guile."

Sakura took the opportunity to grind her pelvis down, rocking on the bulge that hadn't been there before. "You like that thought. My teacher is Hokage, my teammates are your peers, some are your equals, as am I. The only thing I want from you is to be inside me right now. You can trust me. Now take me."

Sakura pulled back with an arch of her back, her hands finding perch on his shoulders, fingers slipping underneath the cloth to touch the skin underneath. She waited, taking in the man underneath her who was lost in thought, his eyes unfocused.

The hands on her breasts tightened, then shifted so that his thumbs ran over each pebbled nipple causing her breath to hitch. Sakura saw him focus on her mouth and she leaned forward and was rewarded when his lips met hers half way, open slightly. She caught his bottom lip between teeth, then sucked it into her mouth.

His fingers pinched on her nipples causing her to moan, letting go of his lips. "Gaara!"

She busied her fingers, moving the straps of his vest up and his outer cloak out of the way of the pant buttons underneath that. The cloth was wet and straining against the hardened flesh underneath. Without giving a thought to unfastening his pants, Sakura pulled, buttons flew while the ripping of thread filled the small chamber and she wrapped her hands around Gaara's silky member as it jutted out, free from its bindings.

"Stop Sakura." Gaara croaked out, his hands moving to her upper arms, trapping them to her side. "We can't do this, I can not do this to you. You under the influence."

"You're going to fuck me Gaara." Sakura lifted her chakra filled arm as if Gaara wasn't trying to restrain her, positioned him and sank down slowly until she was fully seated on his dick. Sakura moaned at the sensation of being full, her walls clenched and unclenched as a small orgasm left her moaning for more.

Hearing Gaara echoing her moan she opened her eyes and was met with the amazing site. His eyes were closed, his mouth parted, trembling slightly. Despite his almost anguished look, there was something relaxed about his visage.

Sakura shifted up, moving her legs until she could hook her ankles together behind Gaara and gripped tightly. Gaara thrust up at that, reaching deep inside.

"Please, please do that again." Sakura begged her hands gripping at his vest, closing her eyes.

He responded by gripping her waist with one hand, with the other he hooked around her and gripped her neck from the back. Sakura mimicked the position and as Gaara thrust up, he pulled her down, grinding her hips.

Left with nothing to do but be fucked by him as she promised him she would be Sakura clawed at his back, tears prickling at her eyes from the burning heat that coiled inside her. She was so close, but there was another burning that wasn't being met.

Her breast were crushed against his attire, dragging against the rough cloth, but her clitoris was left unattended, though it brushed against his clothing at times, teasing her unsatisfactorily. Sakura tried to wiggle her hand between them to touch herself, but now that Gaara had been unleashed, he wasn't letting her have an inch.

"Gaara," Sakura moaned into his neck, "Please, I need, ah ah! I need you." Sakura thrust her head back, desperate to finish her pleading. "I need to touch myself!"

With a growl from Gaara, sand shifted over her thighs on each side, joining together, swirling over her clit in a circular motion that pressed into her. Gaara pulled her back to him and increased his thrusts.

Sakura bucked, the stimulation caused her to fall to pieces, her jaw clamped down on Gaara's vest as her body locked up as she road the waves of ripples that crashed into her as she came for him again and again. Sweat dripped off her face onto Gaara and Sakura felt him stiffen and groan, a hot wetness joined her natural juices inside.

Sakura slid her nose up Gaara's damp neck, bumping his jaw before claiming his mouth once again. Her body, despite the two previous orgasms demanded more. She clenched at the rapidly softening member inside her.

Gaara pulled back, panting as he lay his forehead on hers, "It does not work like that Sakura. Let me left you off."

Sakura ran a hand down his vest, green chakra lite up the enclosed space further, "I'm a medic Gaara, there are ways to ensure this night won't be over just yet for the both of us." She shifted the blood back into the corpora cavernosa, feeling his stiffen inside her once more.

Sakura caught a feral look cross over Gaara's face before the light her chakra gave off ended.

"I'm going to fuck you until this storm is over, do you understand?"

"Yes Gaara." Sakura answered as she felt a similar smiled appear on her face.

* * *

Read and Review if you like.


End file.
